Nelson V Murdock
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: Porque a veces uno no desea un héroe que sacrifique su vida por muchos, sino tan solo necesita un amigo con el cual vivir aventuras [Basado en el manga 523]


Porqué decidí hacer esta historia es algo, se podría decir que un tanto gracioso. En primer lugar la idea llegó producto de leer los capítulos mas recientes del manga (Sí, esos en donde vemos a Natsu querer mas a Gray que ha su propio hermano) pues el ver al pelirrosa llorar preocupado por el otro fue demasiado dulce; en segundo lugar fue porque esos sentimientos tan de BrOtp (Porque no se si usar la palabra _Bromance_ ) me han recordado a un capítulo de mi serie favorita de Marvel.

 ** _¿Y por qué esta historia se titula Nelson V. Murdock?_** Pues por lo mismo que acabo de mencionar en el punto anterior: Ese es el nombre de un episodio de Marvel's Daredevil en donde vemos a un par de mejores amigos (por no decir hermanos) discutir, llorar y preocuparse el uno por el otro... Y porque francamente a mi parecer nuestros niños de fuego y hielo me recuerdan bastante a la relación de Foggy Nelson y Matt Murdock (llena de altos y bajos). Pero sin querer molestar mas los dejo con mi última creación ** _¡Espero les guste!_**

Si tuviera que darle una canción a esta historia sería: **Chrysalis (The Last Breath)** de **Delain** ** _¡Pues esta llena de sentimiento! ¡Ahora sin mas a leer!_**

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (Aquel que hace que adore a Gray por ser tan él), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENECEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. Al igual que todo lo relacionado con **_Marvel's Daredevil_** es propiedad de **Netflix** , **Marvel Studios** y  todos sus asociados.

 ** _"Oye, ¿estás ahí?  
_** ** _¿Te acuerdas de mi?  
_** ** _Tu viejo amigo  
_** ** _¿Estas ahí?  
_** ** _¿No te acuerdas?  
_** ** _Como siempre he sido  
_** ** _El que se preocupó  
_** ** _Cuando nadie más lo hizo..."  
_** ** _Chrysalis (The Last Breath) - Delain._**

* * *

 **Nelson V. Murdock**

 ** _"Quizá la ciudad necesite al héroe, pero yo no...Yo siempre necesité a mi amigo..."  
_** ** _Foggy Nelson a Matt Murdock - Marvel's Daredevil._**

Aunque muchos crean que Natsu Dragneel es alguien infantil, juguetón e incluso algunos serían capaces de decir que alguien torpe, en realidad es un chico de lo mas particular, cuyo entusiasmo y energía logran devolver una sonrisa a todos aquellos cuya expresión se ve manchada por la tristeza y el pesar. Es un joven que pese a no poder catalogarse como humano se siente completamente uno, defendiendo a los suyos y mostrando una bravura y coraje que no cualquier ser humano manifiesta, Natsu Dragneel es de aquellos seres que con su sola presencia levanta la moral de los decaídos y brinda esperanza a los desmoralizados; pero aquel varón que es un faro de luz, bajo su infantil sonrisa oculta el gran amor y lealtad por sus mas allegados.

Es por ello que se esmera por proteger a su nueva familia (incluso aunque ello signifique alzarse en contra de su propia sangre), es por ello que ante la mirada angustiada de la rubia que le sigue entre veloces pasos y el nervioso movimiento de cola del exceed azul, continua adelante pese a que su propia angustia le revuelve las entrañas de la misma forma que un incomodo cosquilleo en su nuca le recuerda aquel mal presentimiento que le acompaña desde que abandonaron el edificio de la maga _─Soy humano...Soy humano─_ se dice como un mantra mientras sus pasos aumentan su velocidad, tan solo para frenar en seco en cuanto una brisa helada la hasta tiritar hasta la médula.

 _─No otra vez ¡No otra vez!─_ Y pese a que el frió se le cola hasta lo más profundo de los huesos y la mirada de su compañera junto a la del minino azul le hacen sospechar que sus temores no son infundados, Dragneel presuroso entra en el que alguna vez fue el glorioso gremio de Fairy Tail, tan solo para encontrarse con aquella escena, esa en donde todo parece hacerse de cristalino hielo; el vaho sale rápidamente de sus labios en cuanto un casi mudo chillido, pues frente a él puede ver al par de azabaches a los que podría llamar "Hermanos" (uno por sangre y otro en un sentido mas sentimental) enfrentarse en un retorcido juego de estrategia.

Todo pasa demasiado lento para su gusto y aquel al que pocos conocen como E.N.D niega con fuerza sin ser capaz de procesar lo que pasa, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza en un intento por despertarse de lo que cree que es una dantesca pesadilla, pero al final tan solo gruñe frustrado a la vez que se muerde el labio, al percatarse de lo que en verdad pasa; y desea blasfemar, y añora quemar al que alguna vez fue su sangre por crear tan disparatada tragedia, y de nueva cuenta vuelve a sacudir la cabeza alterado, puesto que el hijo de Igneel no quiere una victoria manchada con sangre, otro gruñido y con las manos fuertemente apretadas en un puño observa al suelo con la mirada cristalina.

 _─No quiero...─_ Se dice mentalmente sintiendo el frió calarle hasta el tuétano de los huesos _«¡No quiero!»_ piensa mientras las memorias pasean por sus pensamientos, esas en donde se ve peleando con el varón de hielo, aquellas en donde ve jugueteando a una versión joven suya con el otro, esas donde ríen juntos, esas en donde lloran juntos, aquellas en donde (así suene tonto decirlo) se ven creciendo de la misma forma que lo ha hecho su amistad con los años. _─No quiero...No quiero...¡NO QUIERO!─_ e inseguro de perder una de las mejores memorias de su nueva vida cruza la bruma helada sin pensarlo dos veces.

 ** _"¡DETENTE!"_**

Y siente el cuerpo de Fullbuster ceder al peso de su propio cuerpo, siente el como este forcejea gruñendo pese al cansancio y el aroma a sangre que puede percibir su fino olfato, escucha un pequeño chillido de la maga estelar y un ahogado grito del exceed azul, e incluso puede sentir una mirada cargada de molestia (o quizá sea de decepción o ¿celos?) de aquel con quien por desgracia comparte sangre; otro forcejeo y (mientras le reprocha que en pasado ya le había parado de hacer algo similar) al final termina apartándose un poco para que el otro pueda girarse, de nuevo le escucha gruñir antes de que sus oídos se llenen de las palabras ajenas y que estas en conjunto con la vorágine de recuerdos le revuelvan las entrañas con melancolía _«¡Este gremio no me merece!»_ de solo oírle vuelve a morderse inconscientemente el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable de lo que pasa, él también trató de hacerle daño, él también quiso lastimarle cuando estaba fuera de si, él tampoco es digno del gremio... Un gimoteo escapa de sus labios al percatarse de lo torpe que ha sido, puesto que en ocasiones (en su inocencia), olvida que aquellos que lo han llegado a perder todo (incluso su esperanza) empiezan a vivir sin miedo, incluso si se trata de verse frente a la madre muerte; otro gimoteo aflora y es cuando por fin se atreve a llamar al otro por su nombre fuerte y claro.

 _ **"Aun somos amigos... ¿Verdad?"**_

Pregunta sin poder contener su llanto infantil (ese que le hace moquear y maldecir internamente por verse de esa forma), mirando de frente a Fullbuster a la espera de alguna respuesta de su parte (pese a que sabe que la mirada temblorosa del azabache puede leerse con facilidad), y luego de un momentáneo es que por fin Dragneel se atreve a soltar aquello que siente atorado en la garganta, Es cuando al fin se atreve a reclamarle (casi que exigirle) al otro que deje de pensar en terminar con su existencia como si fuera algo en extremo mundano, le replica que él tampoco sería digno del gremio si siguieran su lógica y le ruega (indirectamente) que viva, que ya luego en compañía del resto lograran darle solución al dilema de su existencia. Porque en el fondo Natsu Dragneel es tan noble como los héroes antiguos, es tan puro como los bravos guerreros de las antiguas civilizaciones; porque al final es su alma soñadora y de niño la que no quiere un héroe al cual llorar sino a un amigo al cual necesitar y con el cual añora tener muchas aventuras en el futuro. Así esto implique el hacer arder hasta las cenizas su destino.

* * *

Y como ven **_¡Debía hacer algo para esos dos!_** Y la verdad creo que para casi nunca escribir de Natsu me ha gustado el resultado de esto **¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen qué valga un review?**

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos próximamente!**_

 **Pd:** La canción de hoy es Chrysalis (The Last Breath) de Delain **¡Desde que la escuché supe que era para ellos!**

 _ **"** **Oye, ¿Te está doliendo?  
** **Solías volver a mi  
** **Cuando estabas deprimido  
** **¿Te estás quebrando?  
** **Todavía puedes confiar en mí  
** **Para dar la vuelta a todo  
** **Y calmarte  
** **Solo recuerda que somos un equipo..."**_

 _ **Chrysalis (The Last Breath) - Delain**_


End file.
